President Jack Davis
President Jack Davis is the leader of the Patriots, and the main antagonist of TV series Revolution. He is a ruthless dictator, who is planning to build a totalitarian "New America". History Jack was originally the Secretary of Defense before the blackout, following it occurring, he along with many of surviving US Government and troops fled to the outpost in Cuba. Following the President and many other important members of the government dying when Air Force One crashed. He posed a coup to the soldiers planning to kill the Vice-President (the last surviving figure) leaving him in command, declaring he saw the black out as a second chance to repair America and remove all the problems that had emerged, creating as he called it "the New Order for the Ages" He was assisted by Victor Doyle and Randall Flynn, both men who had already conscribed there loyalty to him. Over the years they made there plans to retake America, focusing and experimenting with Brainwashing to create completely loyal troops. As well as designing a virus, so they could wipe out all the "weak" members of society when they returned. He sent Randall Flynn over with the orders to get into the Tower and use it to destroy the Monroe Republic and Georgia Federation. Once this was accomplished, he received conformation and that it was time to go home. Originally staying in Cuba until the Patriots had gained footholds back in America. He turned back and took up residence in the White house. There he had Tom Neville brought to him, having Neville's wife he sent him to go find and kill Sebastian Monroe as he and Miles Matheson, where posing a threat to Patriots activities in Willoughby Texas, which was important to them as that is where they were building there forces to conquer Texas. First he had Julia beaten and showed Tom the photo to prove they would kill her if he did not do as he asked. He agreed to let Tom take his son Jason with him to help him, but warned if he stepped out of line he would kill his wife, slowly. Later he called Roger Allenford to him, to talk to him about the state of there "re-education Camp" in Texas, despite Allenfords assurance's, Davis warned him not to underestimate General Carver (the president of Texas) and make certain the camps were up and running, complete with new soldiers, as well as telling him to make sure that Miles and Monroe were killed as they possessed a serious threat to there plans. He also warned that if he failed he would have both Allenford and Doyle's families killed. After all this failed and the camp was destroyed by Monroe's troops, as well as there assassination plans failing because of Miles killing the Assassin, he had Ed Truman brought to him. First however he had another man who failed him brought to him, and personally shot him. Arriving he told Truman to sit down, however realising he was going to die, Truman managed to convince him he wasn't to blame, and it was the fact he kept having other people sent to interfere that was the problem. Davis agreed to give him a final chance, and sent back with multiple canisters of mustard Gas, to use to wipe out there opposition. Later he himself arrived in Wiloughby, under the pretence of a suprise meeting with General Carver, to publically pledge support to them and warn against the dangers of California, however he was really there stage an incident to force Texas and California could go to war, so they could conqure America. As he gave his speech to the people, his men loaded the Gas up above them so they could kill everyone with it. After the speech, President Davis and Truman leaves the town hall, while the Patriots release the mustard gas. However, the plans failed when Miles and the others stop the Patriots plans. After that, General Carver and his Texas Rangers, along with President Davis, Truman and the other Patriots, arrive in the hideout. Truman and President Davis realizes this plan will fail. Fearing that President Davis will execute him for his failures, Truman shoots Carver, the Rangers and the Patriot members. Truman then shoots his arm, to make it look like the Miles Matheson, Sebastian Monroe, and California were behind the murders. Later, President Davis told everyone that Miles Matheson, Sebastian Monroe, and California were behind Carver's death and declares war on the California. After this, President Davis leaves Willoughby, Texas, as everyone cheer for him. Later, Davis is captured by Miles and the others in order to prove to Texas that President Davis was behind the deaths of many people, including Carver. After they exposed President Davis' war crimes to Texas, Jack Davis was arrested and imprisoned for being a war criminal and loses his power. After he was imprisoned, Davis encounters the Nano (in the form of his father), who tells him to go to Bradbury, Idaho. In the Revolution DC Comics series, Davis was in Bradbury, with Truman, Neville, and Connor Bennett, who are all presumably possessed by the Nano. During the fight, he was killed by Charlie Matheson. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Brainwashers Category:Terrorists Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Jingoists Category:Propagandists Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Inconclusive Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased